overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zaryusu Shasha
Zaryusu Shasha (ザリュース・シャシャ) is a lizardmen of the Green Claw Tribe and the younger brother of Shasryu Shasha. He is the wielder of Frost Pain, one of the four treasures within the lizardmen tribe, and was amongst the few surviving lizardmen whom fought against Cocytus himself. He was the last to die, and was later revived by Ainz. Appearance Zaryusu Shasha is a lizardmen with dark green and charcoal black scales just like his elder brother Sharyusu Shasha. Personality Zaryusu became a traveler and he was motivated by his determination, resolve and sense of duty to his tribe. When the tribe was threaten by the undead army, he shown that fighting alone is futile and convince the the tribes that only way to survive is to form an alliance with the other tribes than fighting alone. Background Zaryusu is a traveler, one who decided to leave his/her village to see the outside world. While given a great deal of respect and status within the villages, upon their return they don't actually have any say regarding important decisions. In Zaryusu's case, he is given even greater respect because he is the wielder of the magical blade known as Frost Pain which is one of the Lizardmen's four treasure's. He is also the little brother of the Patriarch that lead's the Green Claw Tribe. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc While tending the newly established fishery farms of the tribe situated at the edge of the Green Tribe encampment, Zaryusu is visited by his older brother, Shasryu. His brother praises Zaryusu's success in replicating the aquatic farming techniques he discovered during his travels. He comments that the cultivated fishes are more nutritious and healthy than the ones the tribe used to harvest in the wild. Zaryusu brushes aside the praises, admitting that the farm wouldn't exist had it not been for Shasryu's support. They are interrupted when dark storm clouds rushes and later looms over the Green Tribe village. Sensing danger the traveler and his brother rush back to the village. Standing at the center of the village, undead messenger appears and declares the imminent destruction of the lizardmen at the hand of the Great One in eight days time. After the undead vanishes in a cloud of smoke, Zaryusu attends a tribe assembly with his brother. The Elder Druid voices his opinion stating that it is hopeless to fight, as the magic displayed by the messenger is stronger by at least two fold compared with the magic cast by the elder. The option of fleeing the Wetlands is given thought, until Zaryusu's reminds of them that victory is still possible if they call out to the other tribes. Believing the only way to defeat this new foe was to unite their forces Zaryusu volunteers to gather the tribal leaders for a conference. Many in the assembly object to this idea as it is unheard of for a traveler to be given such authority but their complaints are put down at the word of the chief who proceeds to hand Zaryusu the seal of the chief. After having a few words of support and regret with his brother Zaryusu and his pet hydra Rororo travel together to enlist the help of the Red Eye Tribe. Upon reaching the Red Eye Village, Zaryusu becomes smitten with the acting Chieftain Crusch Lulu at first sight. He immediately proposes to her, causing her to befuddle her at his display of emotion. Later on a more serious note, both discuss their race's predicament in the upcoming invasion. After some degree of urgency and subtle use of blackmail, Red Eye joins in the tribal alliance. Both Zaryusu, Rororo and Crusch then make their way to appeal to the Dragon Tusk Tribe. There they are met with hostility, particularly Zaryusu as many members of the tribe were former tribesmen of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge, the defeated tribes Green Claw had defeated in the resource war. The Invaders of The Large Tomb Arc Zaryusu along with several other Lizardman were present in Nazarick at the time when the worker groups invaded the tomb, doing some training in order to become stronger, he was Hamsuke's training master in order for her to learn martial art skills, he was present and witnessed the fight between Hamsuke and Erya Uzruth, The battle ended with Hamsuke's victory and learning a new martial art skill, and was now ready to train it for the next stage with battle armor. Abilities and Powers Zaryusu is seen as one of the strongest Lizardmen alive. He is the wielder of Frost Pain which is one of the four lizardmen treasures. His strength was even able to impress Cocytus. Known Classes * Fighter (10) * Sword Master (6) * Ranger (1) * Sage (2) Main Equipment Frost Pain: A magical sword that inflicts ice damage. * Icy Burst Relationships Crusch Lulu They are currently in love with each other, after confessing to her multiple times. Shasryu Shasha Zaryusu is the little brother of Shasuryu, the two of them share a deep brotherly bond. He considers his older brother as a trustworthy and competent chieftain. Zenberu Gugu He views Zenberu as a competent warrior and a friend. Trivia * He was killed by Cocytus in a battle but was later revived by Ainz. * He requested Ainz to revive Shasryu Shasha and Zenberu Gugu after he is revived. * Zaryusu visited the Great Tomb of Nazarick before. Quotes * (To Crusch): "It was love at first sight. Besides, death may result from the war this time, and I do not wish to leave any regrets behind." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Warriors Category:Rangers Category:Martial Art Users Category:Green Claw Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick